1. Field of the Inevntion
This invention relates to a data recorder-reproducer, a bit map data processing method, control program processing method and setting data processing method of the data recorder-reproducer, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a video server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video server, a so-called redundant array of inexpensive disc (RAID) in which hard disk drives (HDDs) each composed of plural hard disk (HDs) which can be accessed at random are arranged in parallel is employed. This is because data to be recorded includes video data and its volume became large and further, it is necessary to secure redundancy to get more reliability of data including video data used for broadcasting.
In addition, the video server has plural input/output processing processors to access this recording medium, processes data including video data and audio data transmitted from the external, performs compressing processing on them if necessity, and transmits the processed data to the RAID. In addition, the video server processes data reproduced from the RAID and outputs them to the external as transmission data. To each input/output processing processor, a time slot is allotted (a time slot signal is supplied) so as to access the RAID, and each input/output processing processor accesses the RAID within this time slot duration. This time slot duration has very short time, so it is seemed that the recording/reproducing to/from the RAID for multiple channels is performed at the same time.
By the way, the conventional video server does not have a signal processing function of superimposing bit map data (text data such as a telop and a title or video data such as graphics) upon video signals, and such signal processing is performed using a special apparatus (mixer).
Therefore, a mixer is required even in the case where a simple text or a simple image is to be superimposed upon the image that is outputted from the video server; for instance, in the case where relay broadcasting is to be performed, it is required to convey a mixer along with a video server every time, or it is required to perform such signal processing at the broadcasting station side.
Besides, the conventional video server has software for various functions such as recording and reproducing, however, the only way for version-up of software is that the corresponding substrate is taken out and then the read only memory (ROM) storing the program therein, which is mounted on the substrate, is replaced.
Therefore, in such a video server, there have been such fears that a ROM might be mounted inversely in replacement, or a wrong slot of the substrate might be used, or an unsatisfactory electrical contact might be generated. And, in the occasion like this, there has been a fear that the circuit might be broken at the worst.
Besides, in general, in the great majority of audio/video (AV) devices, various settings are to be performed by inputting set values from their menus. Therefore, in such an AV device, at the time of replacement of the apparatus or in the case where the same setting is to be made as that of the current device, various settings must be achieved with the same method for each setting with respect to the new apparatus, which cause complicated setting works.
Therefore, it is considered that if a video server itself can superimpose bit map data upon video data that is inputted from the external or that has been stored therein, functional ability can be improved without carrying a mixer for relay broadcasting and so on.
Besides, it is considered that if it is possible, in a video server, to update software without replacing a ROM for instance, the version-up of software can be easily performed with preventing any accident that might occur during the replacement of ROM. In addition, it is considered that if it is possible to change the settings without the input work for each set value for instance, the usability can be improved because the complicated setting works can be avoided.